The 'Side' Effect Of Immortality
by Midweekcomic13
Summary: Ever since history has been written, humanity has always been in search for internal life, the secret to long life...immortality. While many has yearn for immortality, a very few has ever question the effects of immortality being given to humanity as a whole. This is the story of what that Effect is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

 **The "Side" Effect Of Immortality  
**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

Ever since history has been written, humanity has always been in search for internal life, the secret to long life...immortality.

Immortality has always been in every single human mind at least once in their life time. While most does not pursue the secret for eternal life, many others did.

Some discovered something else that revolutionize the human history in their pursuit. Others either gave up or died in their search for the ultimate answer to immortality.

While many has yearn for immortality, a very few has ever question the effects of immortality being given to humanity as a whole.

Will it bring chaos and anarchy to mankind...maybe stagnation now that mankind has achieve the ability to stop a single fear that we cannot escape. Death is something we come to fear, acknowledge, respect and accepted as a part of human life.

Regardless, there is also one single point on what if humanity achieve immortality.

If two immortal humans were to produce a child of their own, would that infant even age as immortality is essentially a word for ageless.

This question will not only be a reminder for humanity short sighted look on immortality. But also an irony as without the fear of dying of old age, one main problem for humanity is gone.

But instead, it brings more problem than mankind can handle. Like most problem, it could either bring your life to a downward spiral or death. But this time, failure means not only death, but also the single most painful feeling a human can ever experience that nobody ever should.

It all started with a scientist, a scientist that did not pursue the answer for immortality, but a way to prevent deaths that can be avoided through advance medical research and technology. He intended to create a substance that would be able to heal almost every wound, fatal or non-fatal, or at least stall death till the patient can receive proper medical help.

It did more than stall death...

2016: A medical scientist that goes by the alias "Dr. H" whose name remained a secret in the scientist personal request. Dr. H has partially created a substance that would heal any organic things when applied to the damages area and also effectively eradicate any diseases. It effects was demonstrated when Dr. H was forced to use it on a friend who was severely burned by a corrosive chemical that covered most of the body. It would had been fatal if it had not been for Dr. H decision to use the in-complete substance in hopes that it would save Dr. H's friend.

Even when the substance was not yet finish, it did what it was created for. Saving lives, this incident stirred up the medical community and the world.

2018: After several more extensive test and approval, the substance created by Dr. H is allowed for commercial uses. Dr. H named this substance Medi-Gel but people gave it another name, the H-Gel or Healing-Gel.

2019: At first only a few people could afford to buy the H-Gel due to the cost and time it takes to produce one dosage. But eventually after standardizing the process, almost everyone could afford the H-Gel.

Dr. H creation was a successful commercial product but only for a short time as the H-Gel only requires the patient to take one dosage that can last his or her lifetime.

Although the demand for the H-Gel had dropped, there is still a small demand in medical facilities as applying new dosage of H-Gel can speed up the healing process of the patients.

2023: With the widespread uses of the H-Gel, the rate of death all over the world has significantly drop to its lowest.

2025: Almost the entire world population has taken at least one dosage of the H-Gel thanks to the increasingly cheap cost it takes to produce the H-Gel

2036: Many people around the globe are noticing that their outward looks has not change even the slightest after nearly two decade. Many people suggested that the H-Gel had the side effect of continuously healing the human skin but some are doubting it as even with the supposed healing effect it has on the human body, it should not have been this effective as the substance are meant to heal any visible and internal damages done to the human body.

Attempts to question Dr. H on whether or not this effect was suppose to happen met with failure as nobody actually knows where Dr. H currently at.

2039: A small skirmish over the border of two small country erupted in miss communication and reveal a horrible flaw in the miracle substance of H-Gel. Due to the nature of the H-Gel healing effect, any soldier who is wounded would heal over time as they have a much higher concentration of H-Gel. But inadvertently, H-Gel does not have a strong anesthetic in it so the soldier experience unimaginable pain as they are forced to literally feel their body slowly regenerating and forcing any foreign object on the body.

This lead to several cases where severely wounded soldier killed them self because of the extreme pain inflicted because of H-Gel.

In the aftermath of the attack, both countries are horrified at the gruesome effect of H-Gel it had on their wounded soldier and immediately vied for cease fire after the initial incident happened, not willing for any more soldier suffering the same fate.

From this point on, almost every military personnel in the world are worried and fearing about the now discovered flaw in the military grade H-Gel. Combine with the inability to purge the H-Gel in the human body, many conflicts in the world started to decrease, at least the one with access to military grade H-Gel.

Another flaw with H-Gel is that the substance cannot be modified freely as it requires a very specific ingredients and adding more would destabilize the advance healing property of the H-Gel. H-Gell can be made into a more concentrated form, but was never meant to be modified.

2045: The year is marked as the most peaceful time humankind has ever experience. With the effect of the H-Gel dark flaw had been shown. Many military in the world are very reluctant to be active in the field.

Some speculated that Dr. H had secretly intended this effect in the H-Gel in hope that it would scare the world military into a peaceful global unofficial cease fire.

2050: After a couple of decades, scientist has finally confirmed that the H-Gel has the side effect of accidentally stopping any bodily aging to the human body. Confirming that the H-Gel had given immortality to the human race.

This news had shocked the world as many never thought that they would archive immortal in their lifetime.

While there are a few violent reaction here and there, the human race took these news surprisingly well. Considering they are now able to live forever.

2054: with the news that humanity have gain immortality, the birth rates worldwide has significantly dropped as people are no longer concerned of the time limit in which the human body can reproduce successfully and safely.

2067: Disaster struck as an organization that goes by the name of Anti-H has blown up a small production facility of H-Gel. While there is no one killed thanks to amount of H-Gel that wast destroyed in the facility, the global supply of H-Gel dropped significantly due to the loss of the facility.

A video made from the now labeled terrorist organization release a statement to the world that they claimed "the H-Gel should have never be created and death by old age has always been a part of human life and should have stayed as so"

Authority are perplexed and confused at the simple reasoning that they received. But non the less, they took the Anti-H threat seriously as there are only a few facilities left that can produce the perfect H-Gel.

With most of the world military in an inactive role, many government orders their idle troops to protect the remaining H-Gel production facilities in their country.

2068: At first, the military forces only given the H-Gel facilities a few token of troops. Mainly just a couple of lightly-armed platoon to scare away any other attack.

After almost a year after the first incident with the Anti-H, they struck again. This time, with unexpected force.

A number of H-Gel facilities are attacked by Anti-H terrorist with a surprisingly number of advance and heavy weaponry from unarmed light infantry transport to armored anti-infantry vehicle. The facilities defender, outgunned and outnumbered were massacred.

In the aftermath of the attack, many authorities are shocked at the level of military grade hardware the Anti-H organization possessed. Military leaders immediately started to send more troops, this time with heavy weaponry. Turning what was supposed to be a facility that produce life saving substance into a heavily defended fortress.

2070: Another crisis strikes the world as the supply of H-Gel is running dangerously low with the destruction of many H-Gel facility two years ago.

Any attempt to build more facilities are taking to slow due to the very specific condition a H-Gel facility must have. Construction is also sabotaged or downright destroyed by surprise bomb attack by the Anti-H terrorist.

2071: A captured Anti-H terrorist during one of the failed attempts to destroyed an H-Gel production facility revealed that the terrorist organization is much more global and coordinated than everybody thought.

With this troubling revelation, many of the world leaders came together to discuss on a worldwide effort to stop the Anti-H for once and for all. With H-Gel becoming more and more heavily relied by the medical world, many put their difference aside or face a world crippling disaster.

In response to the increasing threat of the Anti-H, multiple military leaders of the world created the world first specialize multinational army called Alliance Special Forces or A.S.F to combat this global threat. For many years, this army will wage war against the Anti-H forces in what is commonly known as the H-War

2071-2084 (The H-War):

For 13 grueling years of the H-War, the war is finally over with victory to the A.S.F army. But it was phyric victory at best as the Anti-H is more prepared for the war than the anyone ever thought. Every engagement left both side with heavy casualties. The details of the war is sketchy at best as most of the engagement is away from any major cities or towns.

After the war, original plans were to dismiss the A.S.F when the Anti-H threat has been neutralize are canceled and it is decided to keep the army as peace keeping forces for the nations that contributed towards the created of the A.S.F. Bringing several of those nations closer to form what would be the predecessor to the Solar Alliance.

The end of the war sparked peace that will reign for a long time.

2096 (The 'Young Ones' Are Born): Nobody notices it at first, but any child born from parents that already have H-Gel in their body stopped aged visibly at the age in range of 6-13. After that point, any mental or physical growth just stops. Concern parents took this matters to medical experts and the news the experts brings shocks the world again. Any new born post H-Gel generation will unable to grow into adult maturity because the H-Gel properties has somehow inherited and now included into their genetic material.

This new revelation stirred the world into a frenzy, many parents are now in a massive collective outcry towards the people who created H-Gel. Parents all over the world are sad, angry, furious at not being able to see their children grow up properly, forever stuck being a child for the rest of their lives.

Genetic scientist all over the world work around the clock to solve this problem.

2116: After 20 years, the world face a new problem. Because children all over the world cannot reach maturity, it essentially stopped any new generation to create new workforce or experts in other fields such as doctors, engineers etc . In other words, retirement will become impossible as, for example, if all of the old generation were to stop working. There would be no more people with the necessary knowledge to do the job the older generations had done before.

Because of this multiple government all over the world created new policies that set the standard age of which a person can have a temporary retirement which is at the time, 80-100 plus years of age. Many protest at this but the governments would not dismiss any of the new policies on grounds that the H-gel will keep anyone fit enough to work. Although the government did compromise a bit and give anyone who had work the required years will give generous incentive's and at least 10 years or more of temporary paid retirement.

While it calm the majority of the people, a minority still protest on this new policy.

2119: A women by the name of Alice Evergreen celebrates her 130th birthday, making her the next oldest human ever lived. What is amazing is that Alice still looks to be in her late forties and her fitness is still at her prime. Further reinforcing that humanity really had truly gain immortality.

2120 (The formation of the Alliance): The world single largest gathering of world leaders is organize by the United Nation to discuss the future of humanity. After months of intense negotiation/bickering/arguing/shouting between the world leaders, it is decided that it would be better if they all join together in a single unified alliance for the betterment of the human race.

They officially announce the formation of the Unified World Alliance.

Immediately after the alliance is form, one of the many first act of the alliance is to discover a way to negate the H-Gel effect has on the children population.

2139: After countless research, experimentation and implementation. The best they could do is unlock the ability for mental growth in a post H-Gel child but at a high risk. There is a fifty-fifty chance that the special procedure would be, in theory, successful in only unlocking the mental growth, or the procedure would purge the H-Gel in the child body and with out the substance, the child body would rapidly deteriorate until all bodily function cease to work. Resulting in death.

The alliance decided that the risk isn't worth loosing precious lives of children, so the alliance ban the usage of the procedure until it can be perfected that will ensure zero chance of getting the patient killed during after the procedure.

At the same time, the Alliance drafted multitude of policies to control the limit of the human population. With immortality being a factor, over population is a very serious issue.

2140: Current population: 8+ Billion

2143-2150: During this period of time, living standards have risen up considerably and most countries now are developed and only a few countries that needed much more work are not completely modernize yet but many believe they will be in a few years. Technology has also advance significantly due to the combine effort of the Alliance R&D department. For example is the creation of fusion reactors that prevented energy crisis from happening.

Another example is the creation of multipurpose robots that would help to solve the issue of the decreasing numbers of labor workers. The first few design are for industrial purposes only, but soon these robots became helpers for civilian in their everyday lives such as taking care of the house, watching over the children and etc. The military has also gain interest in having these models re-purpose as robotic soldier, but it would take decades before the robotics is refined enough that a robot soldier can be dependable in the field.

2154-2173 (Colonization of Luna): The Alliance turns their attention towards space and made several plans to colonize Earth moon Luna. Within two decade, numerous settlements and mining operations can be seen on the moon surface. With this, the overpopulation problem is set a bit on low priority.

Within those years, despite effort to limit more babies being born. Children population will be estimate to outnumber the Adult population within the next two centuries at the most. Because more children are born, human society and its culture are slowly changing towards the protection, safety and happiness of the young ones as many of the Old are preferring to call their younger generation.

Changes like entertainment, food, clothing, education and etc are now shifting to adapt towards the increasing number of the Young Ones population.

2173-2184 (Colonization of Mars era): Alliance now look towards colonizing Mars and within those years, several new technology is made to create more efficient and faster spaceships to travel to Mars as current method of space travel would at least takes several months to reach there.

The first colony spaceship is created with advance propulsion system that can bring them to Mars in just several weeks instead of months. Bringing along some 500 colonist, they will be the first out of many colony ship that will build the first settlements on Mars.

Within a decade, ships going back and forth between Mars and Earth are becoming more and more common.

A mining operation unearthed alien ruins, the Alliance authority quickly contain the area and contain any information on the discovery being release to the public. Plans were set to send teams into the ruin, but unfortunately, a civilian super-freighter suffer sever engine failure and crash directly into the classified ruins. The site is quickly evacuated as the super-freighter reactor core were going into an meltdown. A huge explosion vaporize any trace of the ruins, leaving only a crater as a reminder that it was there before.

The discovery of the alien ruins is quickly kept under wraps by the Alliance and were mostly forgotten.

2190-2200 (The New Age of Piracy): The first pirate incident happened as a civilian transport carrying many young ones were captured. The one that is responsible demanded a huge ransom or else they would send the hostages out of the airlock one by one if their demands are not met.

With the time given, little options are available, and the lives of the young ones are in danger. The Alliance are forced to comply with the pirate demands. The pirate ran away with the ransom and were never seen again. After this event, more and more pirate started popping up as they realize that the authority does not have any dedicated ships to combat piracy.

With piracy going rampant, the Alliance drafted several plans to create humanity first navy fleet for counter-piracy purposes. The first plan is to refit several fast moving civilian craft for policing purposes to patrol civilian lanes and scare of any other pirate that dares to cause trouble. The second plan is to create the Alliance first navy fleet with the construction of several corvettes, frigates and experimental space superiority fighters.

Because there is no way for the Alliance to acquire new manpower to add to their small navy. It is decided to create military ships that can be controlled entirely by the newly developed robotic 'Navy' model (Navy-bot for short) that is programmed to control the Alliance new ships. But if anything goes wrong, these new ships can be remote controlled by human operators in their special 'control' room. But these control room have a limited range and the communication lag will hinder these new ships combat capability, it is only use if all else fails.

The construction took 4 years because of the lack of dedicated shipyard for military purposes. But the alliance manage to create their first fleet that consist of 12 corvettes and 4 frigates and 20 space superiority fighters.

The first fleet is split up into 4 flotilla with each containing 1 frigate and 2 corvette for escort. These 4 flotilla patrol both the Luna and Mars space lane to deter any pirate activity.

The result is almost instantaneous as piracy activity decrease drastically but, as time passes by, the 4 flotilla are struggling to be everywhere as more and more pirates are attacking lone civilian freighters at multiple places at once, making quick responses to all attack almost impossible.

With this, the Alliance pour more funding to ship building and R&D to develop better technology the navy could use as the pirates are getting more and more cunning. One particular attack left one of the flotilla heavily damaged and one of the corvette captured, leaving the other 3 flotilla more difficulty to patrol the space lanes.

Within a year, the Alliance first dedicated shipyard is built, then within 4 years, 32 more corvettes are built, 16 frigates and its complementary fighters are also built. These newly built ships reinforce the first fleet, changing the previous flotilla formation into 2 frigates and 4 corvettes for escorts. With the newly built ships, the Alliance are now able to handle the pirates with ease for now. Because the use of Navy-bot to control their fleet, the maintenance cost is very low in compare to Human-crewed ship as Navy-bot doesn't require food, oxygen and sleep so the bot themselves can do regular maintenance by itself.

This lead to the Alliance being able to field more fleet without straining its economy and only the raw resources necessary to build these ships are the only main bottleneck to create more ships.

3 more dedicated shipyard under construction with 2 at Earth and 1 at Mars.

2201: Despite the fact that the Alliance government will issue fine to families who had exceeded the limit in which they can have children. Most couples who is fortunate enough to have children before H-gel was introduced, decided after seeing their children grow up and make their own family. To produce more children a second time to fill the empty feeling in their heart, these couples are called 'second-timer'.

The result is a population boom in which increases the Young ones population dramatically.

Current population: 7+ Billion Old Ones, 5 Billion Young Ones

2202-2226 (The Rise The Marauders)

Alexander Romanov was just one of the many lowly pirates who banded together to form a mutual and beneficial cooperation. Through the years, he had worked his way up the chain of command till he was the second in command of de facto leader of these banded pirates, that calls themselves the Marauder . He help his leader, Maria Shepard to form her fledgling empire of piracy with their base of operation in one of the many floating rocks in the Sol Asteroid Belt.

Alexander also helped Maria to acquire blueprints and model design of the Navy-bot from the Alliance corvette he manage to capture. They now would be able to create their own pirate fleet without worrying over the shortage of manpower.

Throughout the years, more and more pirate join the successful Marauders.

During the years of working alongside her, Maria and Alexander form a loving relationship till they married in secret in 2209. They kept their relationship a secret till Maria is pregnant with twins and they could no longer hide their love from their subordinate. Luckily enough, through out the years both lover create their small empire, they had both gain the loyalty and trust of their subordinate. With their secret out, their subordinate take to call the both of them Pirate King and Queen.

Queen Maria Shepard 'retires' due to her pregnancy and would leave her empire in the hands of her husband.

Thus Empire of Marauders were born and would be the rival faction to the Alliance. While definitely smaller and doesn't have the up-to-date technology being created in Earth. They have the advantages of having full territorial knowledge outside of the Alliance borders, this give them the ability to hide from any of the Alliance flotilla and engage in guerrilla warfare if needed be.

For many years, the Marauders would slowly expand their empire across the Sol Asteroid Belt till almost every single one of the floating space can be considered as a hidden base where pirate ships can hide from pursuing Alliance ships. The Marauders would also focus on being self-sustaining so they would not rely too much on raiding the Alliance for supplies.

Alliance does not acknowledge the Marauder to be a sovereign nation but does acknowledge the existence of the Marauders and sees them as a threat to Earth and its colony, Luna and Mars.

2227-2230 (The Alliance-Marauder Conflict)

An incident happened when a single Marauder raiding frigate has its navy-bot suffer catastrophic system failure due to the lack of proper maintenance and accidentally fired its twin mini MAC on a civilian transport ship that is being held hostage. The round completely destroy the civilian ships and all passenger and crew were lost in its destruction. The transport was carrying over 200 Young Ones and with the death of these Young One had sparked anger into the heart of the Alliance itself.

King Alexander tries to negotiate a reparation for the unfortunate loss of life as the Marauder has a strict code of not harming any of the Young Ones, even during raiding operation. But the negotiation never happens and in just two days, Alexander receive a formal declaration of war.

90% of the Alliance first fleet being mobilize in just a few weeks. More production of military ships is approved and the Alliance is preparing for the invasion of the Asteroid Belt with Mars being the base of operation for the duration of the war.

Meanwhile, the Marauders are calling back all of their combat capable ships for the upcoming invasion and dig in for the long fight.

For three years, the war goes on with surprisingly no loss of life because of both side using Navy-bot to command their fleets. The war is mostly a stalemate as the Alliance posses much more powerful ships and weaponry so the Marauders couldn't openly engage them in combat. But the Alliance is also at a disadvantages as the asteroid belt makes it hard for them to properly engage the marauder ships in open combat. Most of the losses both side suffer is either because the Alliance ships being picked of slowly by the Marauders in the belt or the Marauder losses ships at rare times they have to initiate open combat.

During the war, technology has improved towards the combat ships and its navy-bot crew. With each upgrade, the navy-bot crew is able to perform more and more efficient till they are on par with Human crewed ship. The war also saw the first usage of cruiser-class ships and carrier-class ships by the Alliance. Boarding-class vessel and space-mines by the Marauder.

The war unofficially ended when an intense solar flare interrupted what would be the turning point of the war. A single massive open battle took place with most of the Marauders and Alliance fleets being committed to the battle. The Marauders were losing the fight badly but the unexpected solar flare passes through the battlefield and disabled or destroyed the electronic equipment of all the ships involve in the battle. With the loss of the majority of the fleet, the Alliance withdraw the remaining ships not involve in the battle and cease all operation in the Marauder territory.

The Marauder are relief that the Alliance has withdraw from their territory, but with the devastating loss of their fleet, the Marauder initiated the largest towing operation at the time. They towed the disabled fleet deep within their territory in hopes that they can repair and turn the Alliance fleet against them. While waiting for their fleet to recover, the Marauder draft several plans and design to turn their asteroid belt into a true fortress.

Many waited for the war to continue soon, but to everyone surprise. The Alliance calls for an immediate peace treaty with the marauder despite several of their high ranking military official in favor of continuing the war.

King Alexander accept the offer.

Total ship committed to the war,

Alliance

Committed:

-640+ Multi-role fighter (exact number uncertain due to uncountable loss during the war).

-245 Bumblebee-class Corvette.

-125 Stinger-class Frigate.

-20 Hammerhead-class Cruiser.

-2 Whale-class Carrier.

Total: 392 (Not counting fighters)

Loss:

-500+ Multi-role fighter.

-211 Bumblebee-class Corvette.

-105 Stinger-class Frigate.

-16 Hammerhead-class Cruiser.

-1 Whale-class Carrier.

Total: 333 (Not counting fighters)

Marauders

Committed:

-234+ Multi-role fighter (exact number uncertain die to uncountable loss during the war).

-100+ Mosquito-class Boarding vessel.

-89 Cutthroat-class Corvette.

-9 (captured) Corvette.

-37 Raider-class Frigate.

-7 (captured) Frigate.

-1 (captured) Cruiser.

Total: 143 (Not counting fighters and Mosquito-class Boarding vessel)

Loss:

-200+ Multi-role fighter

-90+ Mosquito-class Boarding vessel.

-81 Cutthroat-class Corvette.

-6 (captured) Corvette.

-34 Raider-class Frigate.

-6 (captured) Frigate.

Total: 127 (Not counting fighters and Mosquito-class Boarding vessel)

2231-2280 (Alliance Fortification): Shortly after the war the Alliance, with its fleet decimated, uses the majority of their military funding to develop stationary defenses instead of building more fleets. Which lead to the creation of Orbital Defense Platform (OPD) and Hanger Defense Station (HDS). Alliance also created several new type of ship to counter the Mosquito-class boarding vessel that the Marauder uses a lot in the war.

One of these new ships are the Armadillo-class Battleship that is design to be able to fight in direct battles while being safe from any boarding vessel. But in the event that the battleship manage to be boarded, the ship contain a compliment of Marine-bot to repel the boarders.

At the end of the fortification, Earth now have 100 ODP and 20 HDS, Mars have 40 ODP and 4 HDS. Again, due to the uses of bots, these defense stations are very cheap to be maintained. The Alliance fleet is also 90% back to its original strength and with the added 8 Armadillo-class Battleship, the Alliance is prepared for any future attack by the Marauders.

2300: After a two decade with no contact or new from the Marauders, the Alliance decides to initiate formal diplomatic contact to see what its neighbor are up to.

The first scouting flotilla that reach the Marauder Asteroid belt found that the Marauders have been very busy in fortifying their territory. The scouting flotilla discovered how much of a fortress the asteroid belt is when it is almost completely destroyed by the automated defense grid.

The Alliance tried several time to contact the Marauders, but all attempt are ignored and the Alliance eventually gave up. While still wary on what its rival neighbor are up to, the Alliance seeing no immediate threat to its territory started to focus back on its civilian development.

For almost a century, the Alliance would experience a period of peace and continue to develop its colonies and continuously improving its navy and army forces.

During peace time, the culture of Humanity would continue to change to adapt towards the increasing number of Young Ones that already surpasses the Old Ones in number. It is now a common thing to see an Old One taking care of up to 6-9 Young Ones by themselves, with the help of their bot helper.

Old Humanity is also more fiercely protective of the Young Ones and any harm done to them is considered as the ultimate crime and the offender will be subjected to severe punishment that more often or not are death sentences.

There are even the revival of Clans within the Human society, within these clans are normally consist of 2-4+ Old ones with numerous Young ones in their care.

Schooling system have changed in now that no Young Ones are going to reach mental maturity, University and high-school are now obsolete. Kindergarten and Elementary still teaches like normal but the facility itself is now change to accommodate massive numbers of Young ones in one building. These facilities also acts as an orphanage for the Young Ones who are orphans. The facilities are also tightly guarded as there were numerous incident where criminal took over these building and threaten to harm the young ones if they demands are not met.

Current population

Alliance: 7+ Billion Old Ones, 11+ Billion Young Ones

Marauders (Last Known Count Before Isolation): 600+ Million Old ones, 900+ Million Young Ones.

2397: An unknown damaged ship is spotted approaching Mars and a closer look reveal that it is Marauders in origin by the insignia on the ships. The Alliance immediately scrambles Mars defense fleet and waited for the Marauder ship to reach Mars.

When the damage ship reaches Mars, it is discovered that the ships crew bring an important message to the Alliance.

The Marauders told the Alliance that they were no longer alone and the existence of aliens are confirm and unfortunately hostile in nature. The Marauders reveal that their empire have expand outwards till they reach Pluto where they discover an massive Alien device and accidentally activated it somehow and not long after, Alien ships started to pour into the Sol system and destroyed the Marauder ships that discovered the Alien device..

They recount details of the war against the aliens and the atrocities made by these aliens. The war had apparently being going on for years with numerous battle such as the 'Fall of Pluto' 'Defense of Kuiper Belt' 'Seige of Marauder Astroid Belt' are among the major battle of the marauder-Alien war.

There were two highlight of about these aliens, one is that they made no distinction between civilian and military so the death of so many Young Ones are in the millions during the war, much to the horror of the Alliance. Two is the clear intention of these aliens to subjugate humanity.

The important reason the Marauder came to the Alliance is that they were loosing the war and the marauder Asteroid Belt Fortress Defense grid is about to fall. The crew of the damaged ship practically begged the Alliance for assistance as the remaining Marauder civilians are at the Asteroid belt and if the Aliens breakthrough the defensive lines, more lives will be lost. Especially the young ones.

It took the Alliance to less than a day to agree and help the Marauders repel these invaders because of so many Young Ones at stake.

In less then a week, a massive Alliance fleet are gathered at Mars and prepare to break the siege of the Marauder Asteroid Belt Fortress.

Alliance First Contact War Begins...

 **AN: And that's a wrap folks, sorry if I suck at doing world building in timeline form as this is my first one. Also, codex for the military stuff will be in the next chapter. Lastly tell me what do you think in the review.**


End file.
